


No One Like You

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fucking, Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, childhood crush, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine (unknown author)</p><p>    Imagine Castiel's 14 year old neighbor Dean constantly coming over to his house and asking Cas to make him pie because "you make the best pie ever, Mr. Novak" and Cas always does because Dean's so cute with his freckles and cracking voice.</p><p>    Then the winchester's move and Dean confesses his giant crush on Cas before he goes and Cas thinks its adorable because Dean's so young and Dean asks for a kiss but Cas only gives him one on the forehead.</p><p>    But then years later Cas gets a knock on his door and 20 year old Dean pushes him against the wall and says "I'm ready for my grown up kiss now, Mr. Novak" and then he fucks Cas until they're both shaking and screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt a couple times on the internet and decided that i just HAD to have the full story.
> 
> This MAY just be the filthiest thing I have ever written (at the time) and I'm kind of nervous about sharing it with ya'll... Please be sure to comment if you like it or think that it could use some work....

"There's no one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you"

~No One Like You  
~Scorpions

 

Castiel opened the oven and pulled out the apple pie with his mitted hands. He heard the knock at the door he had been waiting for. Just like always, little Dean Winchester was just in time for his pie.

Castiel had moved in next door to the Winchesters about 6 months ago fresh out of college and living on his own for the first time. John and Mary had been wonderful neighbors, helping them with anything that he had needed, and their sons Dean and Sam helped as much as they could as well. It was as a sign of appreciation that Castiel baked his first pie for them. A classic apple pie, still warm when he brought it over with the tub of vanilla ice cream. Everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, but it was Dean who went back for seconds and even thirds Mary informed Castiel the next day when she returned the pie plate.

It wasn't long before Dean was knocking at Castiel's door begging him to make him another pie. "Please Mr. Novak!" Dean's green eyes looked up at him and sparkled, his voice cracking. How could he refuse this adorable boy with the freckles sprinkled across his nose.

"Alright Dean, I will make you a pie, but you have to earn it. How about you rake the leaves in my yard while I make it for you. And that was it, every Sunday Dean was knocking at his door, asking what chores he could help with so that he could have his pie.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle to himself every time he heard the knock on the door, it had all become so routine. Dean would come over, and get straight to work doing little odd cleaning jobs around the house while Castiel worked in the kitchen, making the dough and filling for Dean's pie. And though he had no doubt Dean could have eaten the whole pie to himself Castiel was insistant that he share the pie with his family.

When Dean finished his chores he would come into the kitchen and visit with Castiel. Telling him about school, what subjects were his favorite, which ones he struggled with. He'd tell him about his friends, and the funny things that Sammy would do. Then he'd ask Castiel about himself, his family, where he grew up. where he had gone to college.

Castiel found himself looking forward to spending Sunday afternoons with little Dean Winchester, he was a good kid. And even though pie wasn't his favorite dessert to make, he found he didnt mind so much because it made Dean happy.

This pie was different though, this pie was a going away pie. John had gotten a really good job offer and the family was moving away. Castiel was sad, he was going to miss the Winchesters, he had become pretty good friends with John and Mary, and of course he was going to miss Dean coming over and begging for his pie.

Castiel set the pie on the stove and walked to the door to let Dean in. He was taken back when Dean looked up at him with tears in those green eyes. "Everything ok Dean?"

"I guess so. I really don't want to move. But Dad says we have to. I thought I was going to be ok, but" Dean huffed a heavy sigh "Nah, I'm ok, its just a little harder than I thought it was going to be. Is my pie ready?" Dean brushed away the tears and forced a smile at Castiel.

Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder caringly. "Yea, come on in Dean. It just came out of the oven." They walked to the kitchen and Dean climbed up on the stool waiting for his first slice.

The conversation was a little different today as Dean told Castiel about everything he was going to miss about Lawrence. And about his nervousness about moving, and starting a new school, and how Sammy was going to handle the the move, though he supposed being that same was only 9, that he would adjust a little easier.

Dean's eyes went wide when he heard John calling for him. It meant it was time to go. Castiel quickly cut the rest of the pie and put the pieces in individual containers for the trip. when they reached the door Dean stopped and turned to Castiel. "Mr. Novak?" He said, his pubescent voice cracking. "I need to tell you something" He cast his eyes toward the floor. "I... I'm going to miss you"

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you guys too. You really are the best first neighbors anyone could ask for! Besides, now that your gone, who am I going to make pie for?" Castiel smiled as Dean looked up at him.

"No Mr. Novak, I don't think you understand. I am going to miss you. I... " Dean paused, swallowing before starting again. "I have the biggest crush on you! I think you are amazing, and so gorgeous.... I... I think about you all the time, and I just don't know how I am going to make it without knowing I can see you whenever I want to."

Castiel takes a step back. He most certainly wasn't expecting that. "Dean, I don't know what to say. I'm deeply flattered that you feel that way about me. Things will be ok. You will find someone at your new school, who is more apropriate age for you."

"I don't care about our ages Mr. Novak. I think I am in love with you. I don't want anyone new, I just want you." Dean set the bag down and moved in closer to Castiel, he stood about chest high and he wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him into a hug.

"Dean, I fully appreciate your feelings, but you are young, you have many years left to decide what love really means to you." Castiel stopped as Dean pulled back looking up at him. "Now, I'm not dismissing your feelings, I know you feel strongly. But you have to understand, that you are only 14. You are a ways off from being an adult. I am going to miss you because you are a fun person, and we have great talks. I am sorry if that upsets you more. You can always write to me, we will keep in contact Dean, you may be moving, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Dean just looks at him in wonder for a moment, then turns to pick up the bag. "Castiel, may I ask one favor of you?"

"Sure Dean, but please, don't call me by my first name."

"Sorry Mr. Novak, I was wondering... Can I just have one kiss? please?"

Castiel smiles down at him. He's just too cute, those green eyes looking at him in wonder, his voice cracking with every word, freckles sprinkled across his nose. He leans down and kisses Dean on the forehead. "Dean, I'm sure I don't have to tell you how wildly inappropriate it would be for me to kiss you the way you were asking me. I will tell you this though. You come back and visit me in 6 years, and we can have this conversation again, if you still want to."

Dean doesn't say anything, he just bends over and grabs the bag and walks out of Castiel's house.

Castiel watched as the Winchesters pulled away from him, Dean sitting in the back watching and waving as they drove down the street. He sighed, thinking about Dean's confession. He had no idea Dean felt that way, he was such a good kid, and Castiel was really going to miss him and the rest of the family, and he really was going to miss making them pies.

Three months later Castiel received a letter from Dean.

Dear Mr. Novak,  
I wanted to send you a letter to say I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward the day we left. But I also wanted to say thank you for not making me feel foolish. I really wish that you would have kissed me, but I understand why you didn't.  
Things are going really well for us here in California so far I do like my new school and I am quickly making new friends which is nice.  
I miss you every day, and I REALLY miss your pie. Seriously dude, you make THE BEST PIE EVER! I hope all is well and that you like your new neighbors, but don't make them pie, save that for me. Because I am coming back to you Mr. Novak. I am coming back and when I do I want your best pie. And I want my grown up kiss!  
Until then,  
Dean Winchester

P.S.See you in 6 years!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel opened the oven and pulled out the apple pie with his mitted hands. He heard the knock at the door he had been waiting for. Just like always, little Dean Winchester was just in time for his pie.

He had received the letter a week ago. It had come as a surprise, after the letter he received from Dean three months after the Winchesters moved, he hadn't heard anything more from him. Castiel was actually a little relieved, hoping that the young teen was able to move on from his crush on the next door neighbor. However, Castiel had felt a kind of warmth when he opened the letter postmarked from San Diego.

Dear Mr. Novak,  
I am not sure you will remember me. It has been quite awhile since we last saw each other. I was that annoying little kid who kept bugging you for pie.  
I am writing to you to let you know that I am coming home to Lawrence to visit some friends, and I was wondering if maybe I could stop by and see you as well. I know it's kind of short notice, and will not be able to wait for a response. So I have an idea, if you are ok with my stopping by for a visit, you could bake me a pie. You know my favorite (or at least I hope you remember), that way when I do stop by, if I can smell the pie baking I'll know it's ok to knock.  
I hope this letter finds you well. And I hope to see you on Friday afternoon, we'll say about 5pm.

Sincerely,  
Dean Winchester

P.S. I still think of you and your delicious pie often!

 

Castiel spent the morning tidying up the house and then the afternoon preparing an apple (of course he remembered) pie for Dean, all the while thinking fondly on the time he had spent with the Winchesters as neighbors. And all the times Dean would come over and help him around the house in order to get his pie. Sweet adorable little Dean Winchester, only Castiel guessed that he probably wasn't little anymore. It had been nearly 6 years since the Winchesters moved. Castiel thought about it, Dean would now be nearly the same age he was when he had moved to Lawrence. That thought right there had occurred to him as the timer went off and he went to the oven, removing the pie just as the knock came at the door.

Suddenly Castiel felt a rush of anxiety that he hadn't expected. What was it that he had told Dean when he had confessed his adoration for Castiel the day the Winchesters left for California? We'll discuss this again in 6 years? Was that why Dean was here today? Did he still have feelings for him. Castiel shook his head, that was silly. It had been 6 years, Dean had gone through puberty and grown into a man now. surely he wasn't still holding a torch for his geeky neighbor from when he was only 14 years old.

Castiel chuckled at his foolish thoughts as he walked down the hallway to the front door. There was another knock, a little more urgent this time. Castiel opened the door, and was immediately taken back by the 6'1 blonde man with green eyes that was standing on his door step.

Castiel only had a brief second to take in the sight before he was suddenly shoved back into the house and up against the wall. Dean's hard body pressing up against him, one leg slotted between Castiel's thighs, his face mere inches from his face. "I'm ready for my grown up kiss now Mr. Novak." Dean smiled before crushing his lips into Castiel's mouth, his tongue running along his lips until Castiel parts them giving in and letting Dean lay full claim on him.

"Damn" Dean said pulling his mouth away. "I can't believe I've been imagining that wrong all these years." Castiel's eyes widened. "That was..." Dean leaned in and took Castiel's bottom lip between his teeth, biting gently before sucking it into his mouth and then sweeping his tongue back out to sooth over it. "Amazing, Mr.Novak. I have imagined that kiss almost every day for the last 6 years. And your lips taste more incredible than I could have ever dreamed." Dean smiled at him and rotated his hips into Castiel. "And you know what Mr Novak?" Dean smoothed his hands down Castiel's body,slipping one hand down the back of his pants and into the crack of his ass, squeezing tight and pulling him harder into him with a low growl. "I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Castiel couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, as Dean's fingers found and pressed against the tight ring of muscle. He also couldn't help the movement of his hips as he pressed back into his hand, seeking more pressure. Dean licked his lips "mmmm, you like that Mr. Novak? Wanna see what else I can do?" Dean's mouth covered Castiel's once again, their tongues twisting around each other, pulling a moan from deep within Dean's chest. There was a loud sloppy smack when Dean broke the kiss again, pulling his hand out of his pants as well. He licked his lips before sucking his fingers into his mouth and let out a dirty moan, grinding his hips further into Castiel, shoving him harder against the wall. "Oh God, Mr. Novak. I was right." Castiel couldn't take his eyes off Dean's tongue as he swirled it around his fingers."You taste amazing, I could just eat you. Would you like that Mr. Novak? hmmm... You want me to eat you?" Dean pulled his fingers out of his mouth and placed them at Castiel's lips. "Or would you rather eat me Mr. Novak?"

Castiel sucked Dean's fingers into his mouth with a moan. "Dean..." he whined.

"Yes Mr Novak?" Dean said against his neck, licking and biting the tender skin there.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom." Dean hummed in approval as he nipped at his jawbone."And Dean..." Castiel turned his head looking at him. " I really think you should call me by my first name. Mr. Novak makes me feel old. " Castiel licks Dean's lips. "And if this is going where I most certainly hope it's going. The last thing I want to feel is old."

Dean smiles wickedly, pressing hard into him again, "Sure thing Cas." He plants another hard kiss on Castiel's lips. "So where is this bedroom you mentioned?"

Castiel took Dean's hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. Once they were in the room, Dean pulled Castiel into him hard. Dean's hands ran over and down Castiel's body, finding their place once again on his ass, grinding their hips together. His devilish tongue was doing amazing things in his mouth and Castiel soon realized that air was completely overrated compared to the things Dean's mouth was doing to him. The effect Dean was having on him was one that no other man ever had. Lust and desire was building in him quickly, his own hands exploring Dean's muscular form. 

They both gasped for air as the kiss broke for a second before their mouths smashed together again. Dean led Castiel backward toward the bed, and when he felt the edge against the back of his legs, Dean did this amazing thing with his tongue in his mouth before breaking the kiss once again and pushing Castiel gently back. He fell softly onto the bed, eyes wide watching Dean's lust filled eyes drag over his body.

"Every day for the last 6 years I have wanted you like this." Dean said before kneeling between Castiel's legs as he scooted fully onto the bed. "The only problem is, I don't know if I just want to quickly fuck you, or if I want to take my time." Dean scraped his teeth gently over Castiel's collar bone, causing him to suck a quick breath through his teeth. "I bet you make the most beautiful noises." Dean said as he ran his tongue over the now red flesh. "I can't wait to hear them all"

Dean grabbed Castiel's hair and forced his head back exposing his neck, kissing licking and biting until Castiel just couldn't hold back the whimpering moans. He wrapped his leg around Dean's waist and pulled him in, thrusting his hips up desperately searching for more friction. Dean moaned into his neck "Oh Cas" he said, grinding his hips to meet Castiel's.

"Dean" Castiel panted "too many clothes... There's too many layers between us. I... I need to feel your skin on mine." Dean smiled that wicked smile, and Oh god, Castiel never imagined that devious smile from all those years ago would be so damn sexy. He swore he could come just by the way Dean's beautiful pouty lips twisted like that, combined with the wild fire in his green eyes, Castiel was lost. He knew that he belonged to Dean now.

Dean made quick work of removing his and Castiel's shirts, unable to resist the skin to skin contact he pushed into him once again, his lips working over the newly exposed skin. Castiel was coming apart beneath him. His own hands running over Dean's warm muscular body, fingers digging in as Dean worried his nipple between his teeth. The boy definitely knew how to use that beautiful mouth of his.

He continued a trail of kisses and gentle bites down Castiel's torso, stopping occasionally to suck red marks into his skin. Each time pulling noises even Castiel didn't know he could make. When he reached the waist band of Castiel's pants, he tugged them down slightly exposing Castiel's hipbones. Castiel watched as Dean licked his lips before softly pressing them against the skin stretched over bone. Dean lavishly ran his tongue over Castiel's hips before biting the skin, causing him to jerk up into him. Dean smiled running his tongue over the marks his teeth left. He gripped his hips tightly and pressed his chest into Castiel's groin. "These hips are going to be the death of me for sure." Dean placed a soft kiss on Castiel's stomach before moving to undo his pants.

Castiel found that he desperately needed to watch as Dean slowly pulled away his pants, leaving him laying in just his boxer briefs, his cock straining against the fabric. The look on Dean's face as he stared at the bulge between his legs was one of awe. Suddenly Dean's green eyes met his blue ones and Castiel thought there was a flicker of hesitation in them. But if it was there, it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's legs coming to rest on his thighs, before leaning in and gently rubbing first his nose and then his lips over Castiel's erection.

The gentle pressure of Dean's lips on his cock was almost too much and Castiel couldn't help the twitch of his hips, seeking more contact. Dean looked up, running that delicious tongue over his lips again before hooking his fingers in the waistband of Castiel's briefs, slowly pulling the fabric down, exposing Castiel's throbbing cock a centimeter at a time until it sprang free so hard that it caught Dean in the face. The sudden contact of skin made Castiel's hips thrust again, effectively shoving his dick into Dean's face. 

Dean immediately grabbed the base of his cock with his hand and started flicking his tongue over its length, Castiel's face flushed with embarrassment at his desperation. But Dean was too distracted in running his tongue, lips and even his teeth ever so gently over his dick that he didn't seem to even notice. Castiel pushed those feelings aside and reveled in the sensations running through his body. His hips rocking gently into Dean's touches, whimpering noises escaping his parted lips.

When Dean's warm wet mouth covered the tip of his cock, Castiel let out a small gasp, and then when the tip of his cock was fully encased in Dean's mouth, nudging the back of his throat as Dean's tongue twisted and twirled, Castiel's upper body lifted off the bed and a mangled cry filled the room. Dean looked up at Castiel and Damn if he wasn't smiling around his cock. This boy is going to kill me he thought as he reached down, catching a tear as it leaked out of Dean's eye. Dean closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Castiel's cock, hard and fast, his hand playing with his balls.

Castiel threw himself back on the bed, no longer having control of his body. Dean popped Castiel's dick out of his mouth, an gripped it with his hand, working it just as fast as his mouth had. with his other hand he pushed up on Castiel's thigh, exposing the tight ring of muscle that was there. Castiel didn't even have time to think about what was going to happen next as Dean worked his tongue over his sensitive hole. Pushing at the tight ring until he gained entrance, and Castiel once again let out a cry of pleasure that filled the room. He could feel himself getting dangerously close, and he didnt want to come yet.

He sat up and grabbed Dean's wrist on his cock and stopped him. Dean looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Wait...too much..." Castiel let out in small pants "Not... yet..." He grabbed Dean's hair and pulled just enough so he would get the hint, and then dragged him up his body, and pulled him into his mouth once more, tasting himself mingled with Dean. "I need to touch you Dean. Can I touch you?"

Dean growled into his mouth before pulling their bodies apart. He stood next to the bed and quickly removed his pants, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom from the pocket before tossing them aside. He placed the foil packets of the stand next to the bed and leaned over kissing Castiel once again.

Castiel meanwhile hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Dean's amazing cock. It was seriously the most beautiful penis he had ever seen. Utter perfection, and Castiel absolutely could not wait to touch it. When Dean moved over him Castiel grabbed his thick hard cock as Dean kissed him. His thin fingers wrapping around him and stroking gently. Dean gasped against his mouth, he had obviously not expected that.

"Get on top of me Dean, I want you to ride my face" Dean's eyes widened, and even Castiel had to admit, he was a little shocked at the words that had come out of him. But it was true, he wanted to eat Dean, wanted to feel him writhe on top of him. Dean only hesitated a moment, before leaning in for another kiss and then climbed on top of him, his knees straddling Castiel's head. Castiel wasted no time working Dean's cock, thick and heavy resting against his face as Dean rutted against him. Castiel licked and kissed the flesh he could reach.

He turned his head, biting into the thick flesh of Dean's thigh, making him flinch and grind down harder onto his face. Castiel got lost in the smell and taste of Dean as he licked every inch he could reach, sucking his balls into his mouth and rolling his tongue over them, his hand still stroking his cock. Dean moved a fraction of an inch higher and Castiel has full access to his hole, licking and probing it until Dean was moaning his name above him.

Dean's movement was quick when he pulled away, Castiel's mouth chasing the skin as it moved. Dean took Castiel's hand and quickly slurped two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet before pulling them out. "I want you in me Cas. I need you to be in me please!" Dean turned, kneeling forward with ass toward him, he took Castiel's wet fingers and pressed them against his opening. The moan that escaped him was so dirty that if Castiel hadn't already been turned on, that moan would have done it. Castiel pulled his legs up, kneeling behind Dean, his spit slicked fingers working around the puckered ring of muscle, pressing and sinking into him slowly. Dean's arms gave out from under him and he lay forward on the bed, ass up in the air. Castiel continued working first one, then two fingers into him, while reaching under him and playing with his cock because he just couldn't get enough of it.

Once two fingers were sliding in and out easily, Castiel tentatively started to press in a third, and he heard Dean's breath hitch. "There's lube on..." Dean's voice caught as Castiel forwent the lube and instead plunged his tongue into his opening next two the two fingers that were already there. "Mmmmm.... oh yea, Oh God Cas! Fuck... yea... fuck me with your tongue. Oh God that feels delicious." Dean's hips were hitching erratically, as though torn between pressing back onto Castiel's tongue or thrusting into his hand.

Castiel worked a third finger into Dean, scissoring them, and stretching Dean's hole, his spit slicked fingers gliding in and out with ease. Dean pulled away from Castiel's hands facing him once again and kissing him. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the foil packets. He ripped open the condom and rolled it over Castiel's cock, then ripped open packet of lube and applied it liberally.

Dean looked up into Castiel's face, he shifted his body, straddling his waist. "Go slow, its my first time." Dean said softly against Castiel's ear as he started to lower himself down, the tip of Castiel's cock pressed against his opening.

Castiel grabbed dean's hips and stopped his movement. "Dean, wait." Castiel said moving his head to look at Dean. "Are you telling me you're a virgin?"

Dean bit his lip, glancing down shyly before his eyes looked back at Castiel. "Yes. I told you I've been waiting for this for 6 years. I've never wanted to be with anyone but you. You don't have to be afraid of hurting me though. I have toys, so I know what to expect. But you are the first person I've been with. I've been waiting for you Cas. I only ever want you." Dean placed a soft kiss on Castiel's lips. "Don't make me wait any longer Cas. 6 years is a long time, I need you.... I need you inside me" Dean pressed his mouth into Castiel's again and started lowering himself down again.

Castiel placed one hand on his cock holding it in place as Dean lowered himself down. He watched Dean's face carefully as his heat enveloped him slowly. He hadn't realized he was even holding his breath until Dean was fully seated on his hips and the air escaped his lungs in gust. Dean swallowed hard and let out a low moan. "Oh god." he breathed, leaning forward slightly, resting his forehead against Castiel's "you feel amazing" Dean's tongue flicked out over his bottom lip before sucking it in between his teeth. His hips moved a little as his muscles relaxed around Castiel.

He let out another little moan as his hips began moving, slowly in small circles to start, but soon he was lifting his hips up and slamming them back down, spearing himself on Castiel's cock so hard and fast Castiel nearly forgot how to breathe. Dean's soft moans turned into needy desperate ones as he pushed Castiel down onto his back and rode him at a full gallop.

Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's hips as he tried to hold on. Dean was pounding himself on top of him, his own cock bouncing between their stomachs with loud a loud slap every time it hit. His head was thrown back in complete ecstacy, Castiel had never seen a sight so beautiful in his entire life.

Dean leaned forward, trapping his cock between them as he continued to Grind his hips against Castiel's. His tongue and teeth fighting of the flesh that covered Castiel's chest as he made his way up to his mouth. Teeth biting and then tongue soothing over his bottom lip before thrusting into his mouth and tangling with his own. "Oh god Cas, I'm so close... you feel so good..." Dean murmered against his lips and let out a dirty moan when Castiel thrust his hips up into him for the first time.

Up until now he had let Dean steer this ride, but now he wanted a turn at the wheel. Dean froze above him as Castiel wrapped his arms firmly around Dean's torso holding him in place. He bent his knees, planting his feet firmly against the bed and began thrusting up into him like a wild rabbit. Dean was making noises that Castiel had never heard before, his eyes rolling back into his head and he fucked him. Using strength he didnt know he would still have, he flipped them over onto Dean's back. Dean instinctively wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist as he continued thrusting into him with wild abandon.

Dean came hard with a scream, white cum spurting from his cock coating both of their stomachs and chests. Muscles spasmed around his cock and Castiel soon joined him in orgasm, still thrusting as deep into Dean as he could get. Castiel let out a mangled cry and collapsed on top of Dean as they both tried to steady their breath.

Castiel opened his eyes when he felt Dean's fingers in his hair, stroking softly. He cupped his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss. "That was awesome Cas." He said softly. "Can we do it again?"

Castiel let out a chuckle and planted a wet kiss on his lips. "You may have to give me just as little while. But yea we can do that again."

Dean kissed him again "and again?" another kiss "and again?"

Castiel chuckled "Yes Dean, again and again, until neither of can even move.... and then we'll do it one more time just for the fun of it." Castiel kissed him deeply, shifting his body to lay more comfortably snuggled against Dean's. They lay their kissing sweetly for a while, when Castiel suddenly remembered... "Pie"

Dean's eyes lit up. "I can't believe you made me forget pie. I knew you would be good, but damn!" Dean smiled. "Lets get washed up and maybe grab a slice... before..." he winked at Castiel, making him blush and smile.

Castiel had Dean wait in the room after they washed up while he padded barefoot wearing just his bathrobe to the kitchen and cut a slice of pie. When he walked into the room Dean stared at him hungrily. "Gee Cas, I can't decide which looks more delicious, the pie, or you."

"Always the flatterer. " Castiel said handing Dean the plate. "I hope it's as good as you remember. To be honest, since you moved I haven't really made many pies." He tossed his robe on the chair in the corner of the room and crawled back on the bed next to Dean and watched him as he put the first bite in his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and moaned a sinful little moan. Castiel leaned forward swiping his tongue across Dean's lips, gathering the little bit of filling that was there and kissed him. "Now don't go making me jealous of that damn pie. Only I'm the only one allowed to make you moan like that from now on."

Dean smiled deviously and placed the pie on the night stand. He turned and gathered Castiel into his arms kissing him deeply with renewed passion. "That sounds like a deal. Have I ever told you that you make the best pie ever? It's the second most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Dean smiled again before taking Castiel's mouth into his again, grinding his already hardening cock against his thigh.

"And what's the first Dean?" Castiel asked, his breathing already quickening.

Dean looked into his eyes. "You are."


End file.
